Kisah Kasih di SMPN 002 season 1
by Yui Kazuko
Summary: Yaoi.Maho,Shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Moshimoshi…semuanya…Ohaiyo Gozaimasu ne….**

**Ni fanfictionku yang pertama lho…(pamer)..*digeplak**

**Aku menambahkan chara dari serial komik naruto…~kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto itu lho…**

**Om Kishi:enak aja loe pake chara gua…bikin chara ndiri dunmzz…..**

**Naruto:We author sedeng…..kenapa nama gue dibawa bawa?...**

**Sasuke:kok narusasu ikutan jadi chara?saye ikutang duongkzzz..(alay mood on)**

**Author:iye om…chara yg kubuat jelek jelek namanya,ga terkenal pula…**

**Gaara:eh,bikin cerita yg bagus yo….saya sepasang ama itu tuh…**

**Author:yayaya…!#$%%^…(bukan fiktor….fikiran kotor)**

**Om Kishi:kapan mulainya dodol…**

**Author:SEKARANG MULAINYA..HHAHAHAHA….*ketawa fiesta**

* * *

Sambil membawa bakul berisi mendoan,emaknya Kakashi sambil berteriak dengan merdunya,

"Mendoan…hangat mendoan hangat….fresh from oven….",*author melongo…

Para pelanggan mendoan buatan emaknya Kakashi melebihi baru mulai dari kampung sebelah,kampung timur,kampung selatan,barat daya,tenggara,de el el de el el..*author bingung mau nulis apa itu,Kakashi sedang mempersiapkan baju sekolahan SMPnya dan mengemas buku buku pelajarannya.

"Sialan,ada pelajaran matik lagi…ish….pak itu lagi.."keluh kesah Kakashi sambil menatap kertas ulangannya yang bertuliskan _Tolong tanda tangan orangtua…dan rajin belajar!_.Kakashi lupa minta ttd..**(bukan tanda tangan direktur lho…)** boleh buat,dia langsung keluar sambil mengambil sepeda onthelnya yang sudah hampir sekarat dimakan usia…

Sesampai disekolah,dia melihat pemandangan asoy….

"Siapakan gadis cantik itu…**(gaya dramatis..)**"kata Kakashi seperti nahan kentut…

Dengan pakaian yang very short banget,membuat Kakashi ngiler kaya keran bocor,ujung mata kaki sampai ujung ubun ubun semuanya sempurna…angin sepoi sepoi yang menyambut dengan ramah,tiba tiba disusul dengan badai tornado saat Kakashi mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi.

"He!dari mana kao…?"kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Kakashi gaya MAHO…(manusia homo)

"Abis liat barang bagus neh…diujung jalan..hhahaha,bajunya seksi euy warna merah merona,rambutnya wow…asoy…dah,"kata Kakashi bangga..

Wajah Naruto semakin menjadi jadi,"WE GOBLOK!ITU EMAK GUA…!"teriak Naruto sampai kedengaran sampai perpus yang memakai kaca kedap menggema suara Naruto seperti azan dzuhur.

"Shht…kmu diem aja,saya kan tak tahu….,"Kakashi mengelak

Guru Kakashi datang menuju kelas murid memasang nampang bad mood n ilfil.

"Bersiap!"teriak Naruto…

"Selamat pagi cek gu…!"teriak anak anak 9B..**(dengan upin ipin soundtrack)**

"Selamat pagi murid murid,duduk!"lanjut guru,**~lanjutan upin ipin soundtrack…:D**

"Alamak…Bu Jasmine…guru baru kita,dari Malaysia itu?"bisik Kakashi ke Naruto

"Ember.."balas Naruto pelan,

"Trus,Pak Chanip mana?..**(lho?author kok pake nama guru sendiri?...apa kata dunia?)**

"Dia pindah ke SD,ngajar PPKN,.."kata Naruto sambil cekikikan….

"Alhamdullilah luar binasa biasa….."batin Kakashi sambil terharu…**(yang garis bawah ga usah dibaca,haram)**

"Pantaslah Pak Chanip jadi guru PPKN…wong paknya klo ngajarin bikin ngantuk kok..?~**(fakta dari author..)**

"Anak anak,sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru…silahkan masuk…!"kata Bu Jasmin

Saat Bu Jasmin mempersilahkan murid mata cowok cowok terpana….seperti melihat bidadari dari surga,dan badmoodnya keluar saat melihat temannya yang satu lagi,seperti setan yang datang dari neraka.

"Hai,nama saya Haruno sakura…senang berkenalan dengan kalian…"kata bidadari dari surga..

"Hai,my name is Johan Xian…im from china…."kata setan dari neraka.

Semua anak anak cewek terpana melihat Johan melambaikan tangan dengan bahasa inggris yang dicetuskannya.

"Sakura,aku duduk denganmu ya.."kata rock Lee…

"Sakura,disini ajjh dummzz.."kata Kakashi

'"Bidadari,akhuh mahu dudukh dennganmuh duongkh…."kata Naruto alay..

Sakura melihat satu per satu cowok,setelah sejam ngamatin cowok,Sakura memilih duduk Sasuke,kembarannya Sasule…walau jauh beda banget,Sasuke orang jepang n Sasule orang sunda bule..hhahaha prikitiw…XD

Giliran Johan yang gigit jari,padahal dia mau banget duduk ama Sasuke,jadi..dia terpaksa duduk amaNaruto...dasar Johan maho.

"Hei,where you come from?"kata Johan dengan senyum menggoda,istilahnya maho lah….

"I'm from Jakarta my emak from Jakarta,my babe from jepang."kata Naruto datar.

Johan yang cuma tahu bahasa inggris Cuma bisa garuk garuk kepala ala monyet india.

"Hei, jangan Bully my Sasuke."kata Naruto penuh dendam

"Ndalem?"kata Johan dengan mengeluarkan sedikit bahasa jawanya.

"Koe iki ojo pura pura ndak tau,ojo ganggu my sasuke"kata Naruto keras.

Kelas hening…Semua murid murid melongo,ikutin gayanya Dora the Explongo murid bertanya bertanya apakah Naruto maho?apakah Naruto seorang penyuka jenis,apakan Krisdayanti akan segera menikah dengan Raul Lemos?~(Insert invesigasi mood on)

"Bbbbukan begitu,maksud saya jangan ganggu Sasuke,saya kan temennya…."kata Naruto memperbaiki aib Naruto sangat sangat sangat 1001x menyukai Sasuke,dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

"Woi,Sasuke tuh udah ga ganteng lagi,ama aye ajah.."kata Sasule,kembaran Sasuke.

"Eits?amit amit jabang jablay naik bajay kapten vitey ketabrak ojeknya oley,ngapain…kamu jelek…dia kan cakep…"kata Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"Heh,gini gini aye sodaranya Sasuke,saya juga udah bikin beli gak?"kata Sasule.

"Oh..yang judulnya susis….susis wowowo susis,suami sayang istri…..ahaey…."kata Naruto sambil nyannyi nyanyi gaje.

Bel istirahat dengan pedenya menggandeng Sasuke yang selalu cuek bebek kodok ngorek jadi jealous gitu sambil nyanyi,

_Cinta tengah hari oh nikamtnya_

_Cinta tengah hari buatku menjealous….**(**_**Lho?author mengubah lirik lagunya Melinda tanpa izin.)**

Johan berkacak pinggang."We maho,sini kao!"

"Apaan sih,ga usah pake maho nah….kamu juga gay kan,bilang aja kamu suka Kakashi dari pandangan pertama"kata Naruto membalas pernyataan Johan sambil berbohong.

"Naruto,tampangmu yang kayak Orlado Blo'on gak mungkin diterima Sasuke,gua kan ganteng aku suka banget ama Sasuke.N ngapain aku suka ama Kakashi itu….ampun dijeh.."kata Johan mengelak

"Ya udah kita adu kepolosan n kecantikan..eh salah ketampanan seperti putri setengah pangeran yang turun dari langit arsy..okay?"kata naruto menantang.

"Okelah kalau beg beg beg begitu…..0.0d)"balas Johan

Mulai sekarang,Naruto dan Johan,murid baru itu tuh…akan beradu kepolosan n kegentlelan setengan wanita dikit sih,untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun kawaii shonen….**(kata asli dari author::Yaya chan kawaii desu ne..:)**..kita Main PS yuk!"kata johan menggoda.

"Ayok!PS apa dulu?"kata Sasuke yang mau terjebak sweet trapnya Johan..**(lirik lagu megurine luka:sweet trap).**

"Kingdom Hearts,birth be sleep!"teriak Johan kegirangan

"APA!KONDOM HEARTS!"kata Sasuke fiktor,**(yang digaris bawah ga usah dibaca,hukumnya haram)**

"Ha?what tje fuk?..**(merek bedak tantennya author)**…**(kata asli:what the fuck?)**"kata johan bukan Johan dan Naruto yang fiktor,Sasuke juga fiktor ternyata…

"KINGDOM HEARTS….mau gak?"kata Johan,

"Nggak ah…kayak anak kecil tau….."kata sasuke kembali ke wujud semula..

Johan gagal membuat sweet hampir tergoda,namun ternyata Johan gagal.

Melihat kejadian itu membuat Naruto bersemangat,sekarang giliran Naruto yang akan membujuk Sasuke main kerumahnya langsung,sama !#$%^&*()...**(ini baru fiktor)**

"We,Sasuke,sini dong kukasih donat bolong,terbuat dari singkong,tapi udah gosong….wewewe sini dumzzzz"kata Naruto yang bener bener bawa donat yang terbuat dari singkong tapi udah gosong,.

"Apaan,"kata Sasuke datar,

"Kamu tau Avenged Sevenfold gak?"kata Naruto.

"Yaiyalah,mangnya napa..?"Tanya Sasuke…

"Nonton konsernya yuk…aku punya tiketnya lo…"ajak Naruto.

"Aku bosan…aku mau seriusin ke VOCLOID...aku jatuh cinta banget sama hatsune miku…cantik banggetzz…"kata Sasuke sambil berhayal.

Naruto kecewa berat,Sasuke lebih memilih program Hatsune Miku yang terkenal imut n cantik daripada Naruto,kasian kasian kasian…~**upin ipin soundtrack,lagi…(-_-")**

"Wei coy,qitah samah samah gagalkh…."kata Naruto yang kecewa sambil mengeluarkan aura alaynya.

"ye lah…."kata Johan lemas-**versi mail in upin ipin**..

"Hei kita kan bermusuhan..sana pergi,"usir Naruto

"Iye lah…ha?apa?...what the fuck?"kata johan dengan kata kata kotornya itu.

"what the fuck what the fuck engkong loe….,aku dh gagal jadi milik Sasuke…huaaahuaahuaa…"nangis Naruto,sementara itu Johan memeluk Naruto dengan hangatnya…dan kejadian itu diketahui oleh misterius,jepret…orang misterius itu dengan liciknya memotret adegan mesum..eh salah,adegan peluk pelukannya Naruto n Johan.**(This is sweet trap for Naruto's Brithday)**

Keesokan harinya sekolah gempar dengan adegan peluk pelukannya Naruto n n Johan kaget get get setengan is Sasuke yang memandang foto itu jadi mengeluarkan air mata….Sasuke pun pergi kekamar mandi sambil mimisan,~**duh…manisnya**

"Apa?sapa nih yang foto ga bener kayak gini?"kata Naruto marah

"Isshhh…MAHO banget ni orang…"kata Hinata,"Aku benci Naru-kun…."lanjutnya…**(akting)**

Naruto pun marah sambil berlari kekamar mandi yang menjadi tempat bersemayamnya Sasuke tadi.

"Maho…ngapain kamu kesini…sana pergi,pelukan ama Johan…memalukan..najesh banget tau gak…mencoreng moreng nama SMPN 002 tau…"kata Sasuke sambil mencuci hidungnya yang terus terus mengeluarkan darah…yaks…

"We jangan gitu juga sob…sapa yg maho ha?..ganteng ganteng gini maho….ndak je'es banget"balas Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sasuke dengan mesranya.

"Apaan sih megang megang pundak gua…najesh…e tau ga..aku mau ngomong sesuatu nech..tapi jangan copels yo.."kata Sasuke yang g jadi marah…

"Apaan…"kata naruto datar.

"Aku…..suka…..ama…..Johan…..aku juga maho sih…."kata Sasuke malu malu kucing garong

"(Speechless)…what?OMG?"kata Naruto yang matanya sudah berlinang air mata.

"Kamu kenapa?terharu ya?"kata Sasuke polos

Naruto kemudian lari dari kamar mandi dan lari dari Sasuke nggak Cuma suka sama Hatsune Miku,Johan Xian juga diembat Sasuke…dasar serakah..Naruto yang ga tau apa apa tentang Johan kaget setengah is baru yang dianggapnya sahabat re-musuh itu sudah tebar pesona ama Sasuke dan akhirnya Sasuke lebih suka sama Johan.

"Sialan Johan…pasti pake ilmu sihir atau ga pake pelet**(ikan)** nih,kurang **(di)**ajar banget sih tu orang..pake charah churangkh…ANJROTH…."batin Naruto sambil menahan air mata.

Sampai dikelas,alfa link Naruto ketahuan diembat Kakashi sampai pada akhirnya alfa link yang nggak berdosa itu rusak parah,kacanya pecah dan Cuma ada bunyi,"titit..titit…tuit tuit…eerrooorr".Naruto semakin menjadi Naruto melampiaskan amarahnya,tiba tiba satu kelas ngepung Naruto sambil bawa pisau n golok yang bawa palu,besi,key blade,tongkat nenek lampir,tasbih,air zam zam,kompor gas,gas elpiji 3 kiloan(ada apa ini?author mau masak kah?).Naruto jadi syok saat lampu dinyalakan,

"SUREPRIZE…OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO NARUTO-KUN!"teriak anak anak sambil nimpuk kepala Naruto ama kue tar.

"Jadi masalah yang tadi pagi n sekarang tu sweet trap kalian…o memang kalian nih..bikin gua ilfil..:p"kata Naruto sambil marah marah ples syok.

"Yang tadi tu botek….ngapain aku suka sama Johan..iyuh,"kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan tanda persahabatan bukan tanda suka lho…

"Foto yang kupajang di dinding skul itu foto beneran lho..Johan yang ngerencanain ni semua,yang motret akuh lhoch.."kata Hinata sambil mengusap air mata haru.

"We Naruto….ga ada yang namanya adu kegentlelan apalagi suka sama cowok..setan lu…"kata Johan menasehati Naruto ala pak Udztad.

"Arigatou gozaimasu semuanya…aku jadi terharu ni…"kata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..aku sayang kamu.."peluk Hinata..

Naruto jadi malu ples kagum,maho maho gitu ada aja yang suka,hhahaha….

Setelah itu…

"Apa?SMPN 002 dilanda penyakit maho?"kata seseorang….

TO BE CONTINUE….:'(

* * *

**Author:Ja matta semuanya,critanya dilanjutin minggu depan ya…hhaha**

**Sory yah klo ada kekurangannya,saya kan masih anak SMP..**

**Naruto:Sialan aku jadi maho ama johan…**

**Johan:masak aku dari china,padalah aku pingin dari jawa tauk…*nimpuk author pake cd Nana Kitade**

**Kakashi:makin asik aja nih critanya…**

**Om kishi:NISTAA BANGET SIH…**

**Author:*benjol palanya…sumimasenn ne…saya masih junior…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haahaha…Moshimoshi ne….**

**Author kesayangan anda balik lagi..dengan membawa crita nista**

**N gaje semuah…..^.^**

**Naruto:asseekk…semoga aja..**

**Sasuke:apaan,semoga apa?**

**mamapapaNaruto:ih,naruto sayang semoga masuk surga ya..**

**naruto:bukan semoga dapat pisang keju dari author..kan kita dipermalukan dapat hadiah juga**

**author:enak aja,ni pisang keju punya gue..wek :p**

**naruto:huaaaa…..(ngebakar author)**

**sasuke:kapan mulainya yaw?**

**Author:INI DIA CRITA lanjutan KISAH KASIH DI SMPN 002 Chapter 1….(gosong)**

* * *

Naruto pulang sekolah….sampai dirumah,dia nonton nonton upin ipin di TPI.

SCTV:Fitri,jangan tinggalkan aku….(cinta fitri season 6) "ceklik.."

TRANSTV:Ditemukan mayat bayi di wc wanita di SMK sekian…(reportase sore)"ceklik.."

TRANS7:Bolang si bolang….si bocah patah tulang..(lho?).."ceklik.."

TPI:Assalamualaikum..atuk oh atuk..(upin ipin)

"assek..ini dia film kesukaanku,"kata Naruto sambil melahap chiki twisko.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Upin Ipin di TPI muncul berita dari seputar info,

SEPUTAR INFO:Permisa,di Jakarta selatan tepatnya di SMPN 002 dilanda penyakit katanya virus tersebut datang dari murid baru yang inisialnya JX

berikut beritanya..

Reporter:Permisa,sekarang saya ada ada di SMPN katanya sudah tersebar virus MAHO atau H1N7.**(sejak kapan ada H1N7?)**

"Apa?penyakit maho?aje gile….yg bener ajah?"kata Naruto yang hamper keselek twisko.

Reporter:Kami akan mewawancarai Kakashi yang katanya tahu maksud maho siah tuan Kakashi,

Kakashi:siang,

Reporter:sebenarnya,penyakit maho ini berasal dan siapa yangmenyebarkannya sampai SMPN 002?

Kakashi:mohon maaf sebelumnya,maho dari kata manusia saya yang membawa virus maho ini orang yang berasal dari !#$%^&*()*&^..(sensor karena ).Dia selalu deket deket ama aku tau gak Naruto n dia pindah,seluruh anak anak SMPN 002 jadi ketagihan lagi yang cewek,keciil kecil sudah pinter bikin fanfict yaoi…:P…(ngejek author)

Reporter:wah…terima kasih banyak sudah memberi wakti pada kami,Assalamualaikum..

Kakashi:walaikumsalam….**((mampus kau author hhahaha,mampus kau Johan hhaha))**

Reporter:demikina wawancara kami,hendra kurniawan,SMPN 002,Jakarta Selatan."ceklik,"

"Apa?nama gua dibawa bawa?pake nama virus maho lagi…ih…awas kau ya.."teriak Naruto yang sekaligus didenger mamanya.

"Naruto kun kawaii…jangan nonton yang nggak nggak…"kata mama naruto,Kushina.

"A…mama,aku tadi nonton upin ipin kok tadi…."kata Naruto mengelak sambil mungut chiki twisko yang jatoh jatoh kekarpet.

"Tapi mama dengen Naru-kun teriak maho maho apalah itu..emangnya itu apaan sih,mama denger itu virus ya?"lanjut mamanya,

"Ember bocor dah…..iye mak,virus ngada ngada tuh…."cetus Naruto..

"Ya udah hati hati ama maho ya..sapa tau itupenyakit yg da hubungannya ama flu kucing lagi..hiii…"mama Naruto menasehati….**(sejak kapan ada flu kucing?)**

"Yok mari.."kata naruto datar dan sok gaul…

Keesokan harinya….di sekolah gempar dengan isu virus maho

"We Kakashi!apa apaan loe bawa bawa nama gua…acara stasiun tv swasta lagi…"geram Naruto yang hamper mau nyekek Kakashi,

"We sob tenang coy…itu biar Johan keluar dari skul ini…SMPN 002 tercinta..hhaha,"kata Kakashi sambil membaca buku icha icha paradisenya

"Setan loe…Johan udah jadi sobat sejoli gua kmu mau misahin pake acara virus maho segala…emangnya sejak kapan virus maho ada?..."Tanya Naruto

"Ya….sejak si Johan kemari…ihiy…jangan jangan kmu suka Johan lagi….ciee…jadian sudah,"kata Kakashi sambil manas manasin Naruto yang udah setegah gila…

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi….namun ada guru lagi,sialan

"eh ada guru baru tuh,seksi pula.."kata Naruto..

"lho?mana Bu Jasmin?"Tanya Kakashi

"meneketehemeneketekgue?"kata Naruto sambil mengunyah permen big bubble.

"Selamat siang semuanya…"kata guru cantik nan seksi itu…

Rambut yang berwarna pink,matanya yang biru sebiru lautan…kulitnya putih,dadanya yang besar membuat seisi ruangan terbelalak matanya,terutama Kakashi.

"Nama saya Indah Karamoy,suami saya tukang sate keliling…anak saya pengamen jalanan,yang kecil jadi pengemis…"kata Bu Indah dengan nada kecil.

"Kok begitu?pilih suami kok tukang sate?"Tanya Kakashi dengan pedenya.

"Ya karna satenya enak,cowoknya ganteng,tapi hidup pas pasan ah gak papa..yang penting halal…hhaha"kata Bu Indah.

"Seksi nian guru itu.."bisik Naruto."Bu!bu Jasmin kemana?"tanyanya

"Bu Jasmin balik ke Johor,mau nengok upin ama ipin…"kata bu indah dengan semangat tinggi..

(sejak kapan ya ada Upin Ipin live action…amak…author beleng nih ngada ngada aje….)

Bu Indah jadi terpopuler karena keseksiannya guru cowok apa lagi guru guru agama pada ngiler kayak keran bocor murid dari kelas 7-9 pada terhipnotis keseksian Bu Indah itu…kalau dipikir pikir..Bu Indah Karamoy itu seperti imagenya Luka megurine…namun rambutnya Bu Indah dikuncir,kalau diurai rambutnya Cuma sebahu…alah..

Saat pulangan…

"We Naruto!..nonton film yuk!"ajak Neji,Gaara,Sasuke,n guru bencong..namanya Orochimaru-sensei

"Nonton apaan?ajak Kakashi yo.."Tanya Naruto..

"Iya ajak aja….nonton TITANIC…**((bokepnya aja tapi…ishh))**"kata Orochimaru-sensei

"Ih mau saya..titanic tu film legendaries banget…..Rio de Caprio sama temen ceweknya itu kan?"kata Naruto bangga

"SIP"kata Gaara

Sorenya mereka berkumpul di rumah Sasuke yang kebetulan bapaknya,kakaknya,n sopirnya si Kabuto gak adalah kesempatan emas untuk nonton bokepnya Titanic…hhahaha,acara dimulai….Dari Naruto sampe guru bencong pada serius banget ama film si Jack kenalan ama rose sampek kapalnya Jacknya ngelukis Rose yang telanjang bulat,pada wow semua.

"Ini baru namanya Rose…kayak Bu Indah…"kata Naruto dengan bergumam yang wow hot hot pop dah…**(emang bombon kaki apa hot hot pop…?)**

"We Oro-sensei..dapet kaset dari mana tuh..?"kata Kakashi…"Pinjem dong aku mau edit gambarnya.."lanjutnya..

"Ada deh…mau tw aza….ni kaset langka sangat lho…klo kao mau edit ni kaset trus loe maw jual…ni kukasih kasetnya tapi ada duitnya…biasa 50 ribu rupiah warna biru itu lho…"kata Oro-sensei sambil ngedingedip mata gaje.

"Iya iya besok ok?"kata Kakashi.

Keesokan harinya…bu Indah dipecat karena keindahan tubuhnya sudah membutakan mata anak anak cowok dan guru Sekarang Bu Indah menjadi Geisha(pelacur istilah jepang)di diskotik dekat mall Matahari n murid cowok pada pengganti guru matematika adalah Pak Chanip kembali ke alamnya yang telah Chanip kembali bahagia…bisa ngajar ples mendongen anak anak SMPN ada kejanggalan berikut,

"Lho johan mana ?"Tanya Naruto kepada Sasule.

"Itu, mau pulang ke nitip salam buat dia nggak akan balik lagikarena isu virus bilang kokmu mau main main ama dia lagi, trus katanya kmu klo kesana katanya nunggu di airpot aja biar Johan yg susul."jelas Sasule dengan sepenuh hati,karna saking cintanya kepada Naruto.

"Makasi le,besok besok aku mau ke riau sendirian…atu ga hari sabtu besok."kata naruto.

"Sip dah..

ya ke Johan..anak anak SMPN 002 kangen ama kmu,terutama ?"kata Sasule.

"sip dah…."jawab Naruto.

Sabtunya,Naruto bergegas ke riau.

"doain Naruto supaya selamat sampai tujuan ya…Naruto mau ke riau."kata Naruto sambil salim.

"iye nak…ati ati ye…"kata mamanya

Naruto dengan penuh semanggi(semangat tinggi)dia mau terbang ke Naruto malah nyasar ke Bangka beltung.

Eh,ni dimana ya?kok beda bandaranya?"kata naruto…

TO BE CONTINUE…:'(

* * *

**Sekian ya,critanya dilanjuttin minggu depan..**

**Om Kishi:pake acara nyasar ke Bangka beliyung lagi…ckckcck**

**Naruto:Matilah…**

**Author:rasakan kau…nyasar ke Bangka Belitung**

**NARUTO:HELP ME PLEASE…**

**AUTHOR:ngapain nolongin kamu...:P**


End file.
